Spiral
by Miz Thang
Summary: Draco has lost everything, and he isn’t dealing all too well with the loss. For my au100 claim of Harry PotterDraco Malfoy.


**Title: **Spiral  
**Author:** Miz Thang  
**Characters/Pairing: **Draco Malfoy, HP/DM  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Word Count: **650  
**Warnings:** None. Slash, obviously. Past character death mentioned. Angst.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the little story's idea. Everything else belongs to who it belongs to.  
**Summary: **Draco has lost everything, and he isn't dealing all too well with the loss. For my au100 claim of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. This is the Big Ass Table.

Hermione tells him that he has to stop what he's doing. That now he needs to concentrate on his case, and on proving that his father never dabbled in illegal money, and on proving his mother's innocence, and on returning to his job at the Ministry as an Auror. Where he belongs.

Draco tries to get himself to believe her. Only, it doesn't work.

He misses Harry. He _needs_ Harry. And this trying to live alone thing (without Harry) isn't exactly working out for him.

Why can't Harry just come back? Then this would all be null and void.

Hermione hates when he asks her that.

-

Ron tells him that he has to let go, he has to move on; live and stop his downward spiral. Ron tells him that he should visit Harry to get over his issues. Considering the civility of the words and the events prior to the conversation, Draco tries to find it comforting.

Draco tries to tell himself that Ron is right, that he can do it, that he can go see Harry. Only, it doesn't work.

Draco doesn't know what to do anymore.

-

Draco was a great Auror two months ago. He was great, one of the best, and he had a great partner. Two months ago, Draco had Harry. And Harry had Draco.

Tonks liked to say they were unstoppable. And Draco had believed her. He and Harry were unstoppable, invincible, could never be brought down. They were forever –

And then came the night where they were working on a case, and Harry had been worried about Draco, and Draco had been worried about Harry –

And, somehow, the entire thing was Draco's fault, if you listened to the new Minister of Magic.

He worked hard to have Draco fired, to imprison his mother, and was currently attempting to take all Draco's money from him – surprisingly, Hermione Granger decided she'd represent him, and his mother.

Draco wants to thank her for doing this for him, but she doesn't see the need for it.

Sometimes, he thinks she wants to go back in time to two months ago, and they could disike each other freely.

Sometimes, he thinks he'd like to go back to then too.

-

Narcissa tells Draco that nothing can keep a Malfoy, or a Black, down for long. She jokes, and tells him that no Black has been kept in Azkaban for long, and that they know how to break out. She tells him not to worry about her, and that she'll never end up there. She tells him that Granger is smart, for a mudblood, and that she'll be free, and he'll have his job back, and the Minister won't have his grubby hands on their money anymore and that it will all be okay.

But Draco isn't too sure she's right, and he wants to tell his mother how he feels, but doesn't, because he knows that it's her way of trying to hold on and not slip like he is.

He's slipping and falling, on a very downward spiral. He recognizes that some part of him wants to stop it, wants to save himself, but he mostly relishes in the fall, and doesn't try to stop it. Maybe, just maybe, he thinks sometimes, if he gets bad enough, he can join Harry. And they can be together again.

-

Draco visits Harry on the third month anniversary of the day his life went to hell. It's dark, and it's late, and it's cold, and the moonlight shines brightly on him. He approaches Harry slowly, and kneels before him, nervous and hesitant. He's never come to see Harry before, and it's all enough to make him not want to ever return.

He wants to cry, but doesn't, because Narcissa says that he's cried enough. He wants to touch Harry, but can't, so he settles for the gravestone.

-end.


End file.
